


"Vacation"

by GemmaRose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Exhaustion, Injury, Loyalty, M/M, Secret Solenoid, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: This is not the first time he's been stranded planetside after a battle, and it will not be the last. It is the first time he's had one of Starscream's trine stranded with him, though.
Relationships: Megatron & Skywarp, Megatron/Skywarp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	"Vacation"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrathematics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathematics/gifts).



The call for retreat rang in Megatron’s audials as he pulled himself to his pedes, damaged arm hanging limp at his side. His air force pulled up and away, their cowardly commander in the lead, and he knew at a glance that he wouldn’t make it to the landing shuttles before they took off. The soldiers of his flagship were well-trained, when retreat was called they left without care for the dead and dying and returned to the Nemesis as quickly as they could. Autobots didn’t kill their prisoners, even patched them up most of the time, and negotiations for a hostage exchange were easier on their resources than finding and retrieving everyone who could be saved. Rescue missions for those worth rescuing were even easier.

But that didn’t mean he was going to just surrender himself to their enemies and wait for Soundwave to bully Starscream into launching a rescue mission.

Megatron waited until the shuttles had vanished into the crackling atmosphere which necessitated their use before switching his comms to broadcast on all Decepticon channels. “All soldiers, report.” he ordered, finding a column thick enough to support his weight and leaning against it. He was losing energon, not particularly fast but steadily enough he would have to find the leak and stem it within the next few cycles or he would bleed dry and be left in vulnerable stasis, unable to respond to hails. And then Starscream would assume he got to assume control of the Decepticons, and Megatron just couldn’t allow _that_ to happen.

“I said all soldiers, report.” he snapped into his comm again, arm aching sharply. He couldn’t possibly be the only one left conscious, there were always wounded left behind in a hasty retreat like this.

“Skywarp, reporting in. Sir.” Skywarp’s voice rang over the comms, rough around the edges like he’d taken a hit to the vocaliser.

“What’s your status?” Megatron asked, and could practically hear Skywarp straightening to stand at ease properly.

“One thruster offline, minor damage to optics, some dents.” he rattled off with ease. Must’ve been shot down and crashed too far from the shuttles to make it before takeoff. It wouldn’t be the first time, but usually Skywarp could teleport right back up to the Nemesis. Again, Megatron cursed the Autobots for attacking their base on this blasted planet. The ores in its crust had made the base worth defending, before the Autobots bombed it out of existence, but the charged atmosphere made any sort of teleportation or communication between ground and orbit impossible. Which meant they were stuck here until the recovery team came back down, which would at least be hastened by the fact that one of Starscream’s trine was stuck down here with him.

“I’m sending you my coordinates.” Megatron told Skywarp, narrowing his comms down to a private line between the two of them. A klik later there was a loud crack, and a badly dented purple seeker stood before him. His optics were unevenly lit, one lense badly cracked, and from the amount of denting on his nosecone and the leading edges of his wings Megatron was _certain_ the mech had crash landed. He visibly favoured his left leg, and with the way his thruster spat intermittent showers of sparks Megatron hardly blamed him.

“Our first priority is finding a defensible location to wait for the recovery team.” Megatron said, and Skywarp nodded quickly, field broadcasting his usual eagerness.

“The woods where I crashed, there’s an overhang that’s completely invisible from the sky.” he reported, and Megatron smiled as he grabbed onto his officer’s shoulder.

“Take me there.” he ordered, and the world went purple. A nano-klik later his pedes sunk into disgustingly soft ground, and Skywarp gestured grandly at what was, well, a more defensible location than the wrecked bridge he’d been standing under. And far enough out from the battlefield that the Autobots wouldn’t be looking for them here. “This will do.” he declared, and Skywarp beamed, his ever-undisciplined field radiating joy. Such a simple mech. Simple, but loyal. If he were half as competent as his trine leader, Megatron would’ve made Skywarp his Second a million meta-cycles ago.

“What’s our next priority?” Skywarp asked, and Megatron looked back to the smoke still rising from the battlefield. They couldn’t be the only two left, and every mech the Nemesis lost was another extra shift that had to be pressed on those remaining, another slot he had to pick someone from another ship to fill, which meant so much fragging _data work_ he sometimes wondered why he even bothered.

“I will set up a defensible perimeter.” he declared, and Skywarp’s optics made an audible unhealthy sound as he tried to focus them better on Megatron. “You will warp back to the battlefield and transport as many Decepticons back here as you can find. Prioritise those in decent condition, the faster we have this camp secured the fewer chances the Autobots will have to find and attack us.”

“Understood, Sir!” Skywarp saluted, and vanished with a crack and puff of purple smoke. Megatron huffed, and checked the contents of his subspace. The perimeter would be rough, he’d come equipped for a battle not a siege, but he’d done more with less. It only had to hold overnight. Starscream would organise a recovery team for his trinemate as quickly as physically possible.

\---

Twelve teleportations and almost twice as many recovered soldiers later, Skywarp staggered on arrival. Megatron grabbed the rock wall at his side with his working arm and hauled himself to his pedes, striding over to where Skywarp was swaying in place. “Enough.” Megatron said, taking Skywarp by the arm and dragging him further under the overhang, towards the ledge their recovered field medic had ordered him to stay put on as soon as his wound was patched. He wasn’t in the habit of listening to orders from anyone, let alone a field medic so low on the ladder they weren’t even an official medic in the ship’s roster, but if he sat still the world didn’t sway around him quite as much and he was better able to give orders.

“But there’s still-” Skywarp protested, and Megatron spun the seeker to face him. Skywarp’s optics focused somewhere over his left shoulder.

“None of the remaining injured are worth half as much as you.” he said firmly. “You are going to sit right here, and you are going to stay put until you have recovered enough to warp without passing out in the field for the Autobots to take captive.” he took Skywarp by the shoulders and walked him backwards until the stone ledge took his legs out from under him. He sat down heavily, and Megatron moved over to reclaim his seat on the other end of the ledge. It wasn’t quite wide enough to avoid his shoulder brushing Skywarp’s wing, but as the medic bustled over to start treating the seeker Megatron found he didn’t exactly mind the contact.

“This is going to deactivate your pain sensors for a few cycles.” the medic said as he applied a patch to the inside of Skywarp’s elbow. “Drink this, and your self-repair should kick in overnight for at least some of... this.” he gestured vaguely with one hand, pulling a cube of medgrade from his subspace with the other, and Skywarp chuckled.

“You just pointed at all of me.” he mumbled, the glyphs slurring together as he swayed slightly.

“Damn fool.” Megatron growled, snatching the medgrade. “The pain was the only thing keeping his processor online.”

The medic mumbled an apology before rushing off, and Megatron glared after him only for a moment before turning his attention to Skywarp. “You’re warm.” the seeker mumbled, slumping against Megatron’s shoulder with a dopey smile. Well, that explained why the field medic wasn’t an official medic. He’d have to talk to Hook about getting that mech either properly trained or removed from medical duties entirely.

“And you’re low on fuel.” Megatron responded, cracking open the cube and holding it to Skywarp’s lips. “Drink.”

“Yessir.” Skywarp mumbled, and obediently swallowed the medgrade that Megatron poured slowly into his mouth. He managed roughly two thirds of the cube before falling completely into recharge, and Megatron downed the rest himself with a grimace. Medgrade always left an irrationally chalky aftertaste on his glossa, he hated it. With how badly he’d been damaged in this battle though, his self-repair needed all the minerals it could get.

Skywarp’s helm lolled against his shoulder, and Megatron sighed as he shifted the mech to lie across his lap. The ledge wasn’t big enough for both of them to lie down, but he wasn’t about to shove Skywarp off to sleep on the ground. It wasn’t wide enough for him to lie on his back anyways, so recharging upright was the more sensible choice given the state of his arm. It was lucky, really, that Skywarp had been the one shot down and not Starscream. If he had to be stranded overnight, at least he was stranded with the most loyal of his officers whose designation wasn’t Soundwave.

\---

Skywarp onlined to pain. A dull ache which radiated through his whole frame, more damage reports than his still-booting processor could even begin to parse, and a sharper burny sensation in one of his thrusters. The press of warm armour against his own was secondary, familiar from a lifetime of sharing a berth with first his assigned wingmates and then his trine, and he curled closer to warmth with a low groan.

The hand that stroked gently down the flat of his wing was _not_ Thundercracker’s, or Starscream’s. It was too big to belong to any of the seekers he knew, in fact. Big and rough, with blunt digits applying expert pressure against the plane of his wing, fingers skirting near sensitive hinges but never quite touching. It took his hazy processor a full five nano-kliks to match a designation to the frame he was curled up against, big and warm and solid. The fact that his field was actually almost as warm as his frame was disconcerting, since Megatron was _never_ warm, was never proud or comforting or fond. Not outwardly, at least.

His hand on Skywarp’s wing felt good though, and Skywarp let his engine rumble a low purr as he snuggled closer again, letting his contentedness shine bright in his field. Starscream was worrying, he could feel it and Thundercracker’s irritation through the trine bond, but that wasn’t his problem right now. Right now, he was cuddled up to Megatron and not in any immediate danger of being punished for it. He was going to enjoy this morning as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing any kind of Megawarp and I must say, it was quite fun! I may have to see about shuffling some into my multi-ship aus now.
> 
> This was written for an event, but events aren't all I do! If you would like me to write a fic for you, come hit me up on Pillowfort [[Link](http://pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
